Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oui Oui Oui!
by Flying-Mustache-Bunny
Summary: Rebecca is new to W World Academy, and the Bad Touch Trio have taken an interest in the Australian. Especially Francis. Fem!AustraliaxFrance Reated T just to be safe! Possible mentions of Spamano and USUK
1. Chapter 1

Francis sat staring out the window in Ancient History. It was first period on a Monday, and he really didn't want to be there.

"Bonnefoy?" The teacher asked.

"Ici" Francis replied half-heartedly. The teacher continued on with the roll. Droning on with the names of the other kids in the class. Francis wasn't paying attention… until the teacher called out a name that sparked something in his half asleep brain.

"Kirkland?" The teacher looked around the class expectantly.

"Kirkland?" The teacher asked it a little more forcefully. _I didn't know that Arthur was in this class…_ Francis mused, he would have noticed if the bushy eyed Brit was in this class. It was a habit of Francis's to taunt him.

"Arthur Kirkland?" The teacher asked again.

"Yes, sir?" Came a reply from the doorway. Arthur was standing there in perfect uniform, looking at the teacher expectantly.

"You are late! Sit down Boy!" the teacher yelled at him. Arthur's eyes widened in surprise.

"But Sir, I'm not in this class…"

"The why are you here and on my roll?"

"That isn't me on your roll, that is my cousin." Arthur stepped to the side a little, to reveal a short girl standing behind him. She was about a foot shorter than Arthur, with large green eyes like his. She had dark brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail. At the front there were two wild curls sticking out. She was wearing the girls uniform of W World Academy. But instead of a tie, she had a black ribbon tied around her neck. And instead of the traditional Mary Jane's worn by the female students, she wore a very worn looking pair of boots. The girl smiled and gave a small wave.

"G'day!" She said happily, she had a thick Australian accent.

"As you can see, she is the new representation for Australia. Now I have to go to English," he turned to her "I will see you later." Then the Brit ran down the corridor, leaving the Aussie standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"So Miss Kirkland, what is your first name?" The teacher inquired.

"Rebecca, Rebecca Kirkland." She smiled back at him warmly.

"So, Rebecca, What part of Australia do you come from?"

"I come from the Gold Coast." She smiled.

"Very Good, well there is an extra seat next to Mr. Zwingli over there, so you may take that one." The teacher said, pointing to the desk in front of Francis. Rebecca nodded and went and took her seat. When she sat down, Francis noticed that her backpack was a plush Koala. A very evil looking one at that.

_It will be interesting to see what I can do with the new Kirkland girl…_

Francis thought to himself, actually looking forward to the rest of the day now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hetalia. Please review, and enjoy!**

_For such a small school, this cafeteria is ridiculously large…_

Rebecca thought to herself as she walked in with Arthur. It was a grand room with lovely wooden floors and cream walls. There was a stage at one end and the food-serving end at the other. In between the two were various tables, many of which were already occupied by students. Arthur led her over to the food-serving area and grabbed a tray for both her and himself.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked her, turning around and handing her the tray.

"Food." Rebecca replied bluntly, Arthur scowled at this "Well I don't know, what kind of things do they serve?"

"All sorts of things from all over the world, why don't you just go take a look?"

So that was what Rebecca did. She walked up to the buffet style lunch counter and had a look over the food. Finally she decided to just have some ravioli that was tempting her. She walked over to where Arthur was waiting for her. He paid for their food and then led her over to a spare table. It was circular, and Rebecca took the seat directly across from her cousin.

"So, what did you decide to get?" Arthur asked her, looking down at her plate.

"Ravioli" she said happily "What did you ge…" She was looking down at the sausage-type thing on Arthur's plate. Her face screwed up in distaste.

"What the bloody hell are you eating?"

"Haggis." Arthur smiled at her, she gave him a disbelieving look.

"Haggis? You could eat anything from that table, and you chose haggis?"

"Yes, I like haggis."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I believe that there is everything wrong with him, Mon Cher." Rebecca turned to face a group of three boys. One had startling silver hair and vibrant red eyes. The second had curly brown hair, and green eyes, he was smiling at Rebecca. The third had shoulder length blonde hair, and gorgeous blue eyes.

"What do you want frog?" Arthur asked from behind Rebecca.

"Why sourcils, I just wanted to get to know our new friend from Australie…" He smiled down at Rebecca "Our very pretty friend…"

Rebecca smacked away his hand, which had made its way up to her cheek.

"Oh bugger off Francis, you are probably the last person she would want to get to know." Arthur said to him.

"Oh, but my Britannique friend, I think that I should be the first."

"Kesese, I agree with Francis!" The silver haired boy added in. Francis smiled over at his friend.  
"Merci Mon Ami"

"Look, I would really appreciate it if you guys could let us get back to our lunches before they get cold." Rebecca said, as she turned back to face Arthur. She heard the three boys move away from behind her.

"Sorry about those guys…" Arthur apologized.

"Its ok, it wasn't your fault you couldn't do anything about it." Rebecca shrugged and went back to eating her pasta. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just eating their food.

"So, what classes did you have this morning?"

"Well, I had Ancient History first, then I had Mathematics."

"You found your way to Math fine?"

"Yes, a nice kid from Finland showed me! He was really sweet."

They continues their meal in silence until…

"Artie!" a very loud, very American voice called out. Both Rebecca and Arthur's heads turned to the noise. A tall guy with sandy blonde hair with a wild bit sticking out running towards them. He had blue eyes and glasses and he was grinning stupidly. When he reached the table he slammed his tray down, it was covered in Hamburgers. Then he slid into the seat next to Arthur.

"Hey Artie! Who's the girl?"

"That, Alfred, is my cousin Rebecca and I asked you to stop calling me Artie!" Arthur snapped back.

"Oh, come on Artie! Stop being such a spoil sport!" Alfred whined.

"Yeah Artie! You are seriously too high strung mate!" Arthur glared at Rebecca. He hated nicknames and she knew that, he also hated the Australian slang that his cousin was always using. Alfred turned and grinned at her, before turning back to Arthur.

"See, even you cousin agrees! And I think that…" The American launched into some sort of account of something or other, but Rebecca wasn't paying attention. Her phone had just buzzed in her pocket and when she had taken it out she had seen it was her parents calling her. She held the phone up to Arthur and pointed at it. He nodded in understanding, and Rebecca got up and walked out of the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update, school has been hectic.**

**So here it is, the next chapter in Aussie, Aussie, Aussie, Oui, Oui, Oui.**

**Please review.**

**And remember I don't own anything. **

Francis watched as Alfred sat down at the table with Arthur and Rebecca.

"Honestly, I think that she will turn out to be just like her cousin." His silver haired friend, Gilbert, pointed out, grinning mischievously.

"Sí, I'm going to have to agree with Gilbert on this one Francis," Antonio, his other friend said looking over at the table "She didn't really seem all that different."  
"Oui, I believe that you may be right…" Francis said. The other two nodded and went back to whatever conversation they were having before. Francis went back to his lunch, he would have to think of a way to get to know her better. Then he saw his chance. Rebecca had stood up and was heading to the door. He got up and followed. He stepped out of the cafeteria, and out of the way of some students entering. He couldn't see Rebecca in the empty hallway. Then he heard her voice.

"Hey Mummy, Hey Daddy!" Francis walked up to the corner and peeked into the next hallway over. Leaning against the same wall he was looking over was Rebecca with a phone up to her ear. Francis ducked around the corner. _She is talking to her parents… I better not interrupt_ Francis thought to himself _but I can listen…_

"Yeah, I am good, the flight over was fine! Everyone over here is good. I'm in Arthur's grade so he had been showing me around the school. Scottie is at University so he is there during the day," _Scottie? _Francis wondered who she could be talking about, then he remembered the oldest Kirkland brother was from Scotland and he had heard the other siblings call him Scottie sometimes "yeah and Aodh and Lewys are at school too, but they are in other grades."

There was a pause as Rebecca listened to what was being said on the other end.

"It is lunch time over here."

"I didn't realize that they don't have a beach close by over here!"

"Yeah, I'm going to have to find another way to keep fit."

"I'm really gonna miss having the surfs in the morning though… maybe I could find a swimming pool or something." Francis chuckled a little, he would **definitely **have to be there if she tried that.

"Yeah, I have met some really nice people. I sat with the representative from Switzerland in Ancient History class, he was quite…interesting. Then the representative from Finland showed me to my math class, and I sat with him and the kid from Sweden. The one from Sweden is a bit scary, but the one from Finland is really sweet!" Francis raised his eyebrows at the last comment, If she thought that Berwald was scary, she obviously hadn't met Ivan yet.

"Yeah and then there were the three guys that I talked to a little, I don't know where they were from, but I think that one was the rep for France." Francis perked up at being mentioned and he wondered what she might say about him and his friends "Well, to put it lightly, they seemed like really annoying little buggers." He frowned a little, he didn't quite know what she meant by buggers but he could tell it wasn't the most positive thing.

"Yes, I will think about it. I think that I should go."

"I love you too, sleep well and say hi to Kev for me! I miss the little bugger!"

"Bye!"

Francis stood up straight from where he had been crouching down, and turned and walked back into the cafeteria. He sat back down with Gilbert and Antonio.  
"Where did you go Francis?" Gilbert asked, leaning in. Francis smirked a little as Rebecca entered the cafeteria again.

"Well, lets just say I got a little information on our little Australien friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO! I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update… I blame school…**

**Well Please enjoy the next chapter of Aussie Aussie Aussie Oui Oui Oui!**

**~The author does not, and will not ever own Hetalia, unfortunately…~**

"Well, Miss Kirkland, I hope you enjoy my English class," _Not likely_ she thought to herself as the teacher said this, unlike her cousin, she hated English "and there is a spare seat on the table at the back." The teacher pointed to the desk. She nodded and made her way through the tables. The ones in this classroom were all grouped into squares, four students to a square. The square the teacher had instructed her to sit at was currently empty, so she just set up her books on the far left corner, so that she could look out of the window. She opened her laptop and was checking her e-mails when there was the clang of people putting their bags on the desks. She looked up to find the three boys from lunch standing above her.

"Hi" she said. The three shared a look and then turned back to her grinning.

"Bonjour"

"¡hola"

"Hallo"

They all sat down, the brown haired one sitting next to her, the silver haired one sitting directly across from her, and the blonde sitting in the opposite corner. The silver haired one opened his mouth to say something, but the teacher called attention.

"Ok, class, today we are going to be starting on a project. You will work in your table groups to create a presentation on a writer of your choice. You will have today to decide who you want to do, you will tell me at the end of the lesson. Understood, good."

Then the teacher walked over to his desk and sat down, leaving the class to do whatever they wanted. Rebecca turned back to the three boys to find them all staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Well, we don't know anything about you, not even your name!" The silver haired one said.

"Yeah, you should tell us." The brown haired one agreed. The blonde one just sat there staring at her.

"Ok, my name is Rebecca Kirkland, it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled at them, and they all smiled back.

"Hola señora bonita, I'm Antonio!" The one with the brown hair smiled at her.

"Hey, I am the awesome Gilbert!" The one with the silver one grinned at her.

"Bonjour Mon Cher, I am Francis Bonnefoy, it is a pleasure to meet you." The one with the blonde hair shot her a little kiss. She blushed as she looked down at her binder.

"So, what writer do you want to do?" She asked, still looking down at her binder. She heard the three chuckle.

"Well, I think that we should do one from one of our countries," Antonio suggested "Then we will know them better."

"So does anyone know any good writers from your countries." Francis asked. Rebecca looked up and fount the three shrugging at each other, they turned to look at her.

"Well… I might know one, just let me check something." She got up and walked to the teachers desk.

"Excuse me sir. I was wondering if we could possibly do poets?"

"Of course, in fact I would encourage you to do something different."

"Thank you." Rebecca smiled as she headed back over to the table, the three guys had broken out into a conversation, but moved their attention to her when she sat down.

"Well?" Gilbert asked.

"We could do A.B. Patterson. He is an Australian Poet." They nodded their heads.

"Well, we should search up some of his work, see if it is ok." Francis suggested.

"Well, I know one off by heart." The three turned to her expectantly.

"Ok, this one is called 'Bush Christening'…"

"How did you remember all that?" Gilbert asked with his eyes wide. Rebecca shrugged,

"So what did you think?" She asked.

"I liked it." Antonio said.

"Oui, It sounded funny." Francis added in smiling at her.

"Yeah, Ok, so we will do this Patterson guy for our project. And with ten minutes to go!" Gilbert exclaimed happily.

"So Rebecca, why don't you tell us about Australia?" Rebecca smiled at Francis.

"Well, I live on the Gold Coast, which is in Queensland. My house is right on the beach and I used to go surfing every morning. I'm not really sure how I'm gunna survive without being able to go for a surf every morning!" she laughed a little.

"You can surf?" Antonio asked her, she nodded at him, and he grinned "que es realmente genial!"

"Thanks?"

"So what else do you guys do down under, cant be as awesome as me!" Gilbert asked.

"Well, I do like to wrestle crocodiles as a past time…" Rebecca mused, while the three boys stared at her with wide eyes.

"You What?" Gilbert asked. Rebecca looked at him.

"Wrestle Crocodiles?" she said slowly, uncertainty entering her voice.

"That's… That's… Tats Awesome." Gilbert said, and his two friends turned to him in surprise. They had never heard him call anyone but himself awesome. Gilbert seemed to notice them looking at him.

"Still not as awesome as me though." He assured them. The bell rang signaling the end of the lesson after he said that, and the four of them got up to tell the teacher who they were going to study.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, Sorry this chapter took so long to post… computer difficulty. The story is going to pick up I promise! I will try to post regularly. **

**SO here have some antics in the library! **

**I don't own Hetalia… sadly.**

Francis headed from English to his locker. He had a spare and was planning to go to the library. Not to do work, but because he liked to read the French poetry books they had there. He turned the corner into the hallway with his row of lockers and found Rebecca standing in the middle of the empty corridor, looking around. He leant against the wall and watched the Australian for a few minutes.

"Are you lost, my little kangaroo?" She jumped when he asked her this.

"Oh, Francis, you scared me!" She smiled at him.

"Aren't you meant to be in class?" He asked, as he walked over to her. He came so close that his chest was almost touching hers. She shifted uncomfortably, but didn't move away.

"Um… No, I h-have a spare now…" _Just like Arthur…_ Francis thought. Rebecca took a step away and continued talking.

"Actually, I was just looking for my locker." She seemed to recover by putting some space between her and Francis. He smirked at her.

"What number?"

"255." Francis smirked even more at this.

"Right over here." He lead her to locker 255, then turned to the one next to it. He opened the locker and put his books in.

"Is that your locker?" Rebecca asked as she peered over the locker door.

"Oui. Right next to yours." He smiled at her "So, what were you planning on doing during your spare?"

"I don't really know… What do you usually do?"

"I usually go to the library."

"Mind if I come with?" She had lovely green eyes, Francis noticed. They were forest green, but they had specks of brown in them. All the Kirkland siblings had pretty green eyes, but Rebecca's seemed particularly nice.

"Non, not at all." He smiled and closed his locker. Rebecca did the same. She had put her backpack in her locker, although she seemed to have grabbed her phone out of her bag. She had an I phone in a plain black case.

"You aren't going to do schoolwork?" He asked.

"Don't have any. And I wanted to have a look for a good book."

"You like reading?" He asked. She nodded in reply.

"So what do you plan on doing at the library?"

"Reading." He smiled down at her as he led her through the corridors of the school.

"Can I ask what you are going to read?" She looked up at him.

"Only if I can have your phone number." Francis smiled down at her and she smiled back up at her.

"Of course you can!" She unlocked her phone and went into her contacts, and pulled up a number. He slid his phone out of his pocket and put the number in.

"So, what are you going to read?"

"A French poetry book." She nodded and they rounded a corner and opened the doors to the Library. It was a large room with large wooden bookcases in rows. The bookcases covered the front section of the Library, and then there was a section where students could sit and study. There were beanbags and couches as well as large wooden tables.

Francis walked over to a black leather couch and sat down. Rebecca took a seat next to him and looked around.

"Why is everything in this school so big, when there are such few students?" She asked Francis as her eyes darted all over the room.

"Because it can be." Francis replied as he got up and walked over to one of the shelves. He slid a little book with a leather cover off the shelf. He walked back over to the couch and sat down. Rebecca had gotten up and walked over to another shelf, she was currently flicking through a book. He opened up the book and started reading. Soon Rebecca came and sat back down with a book and began reading as well.

After a while Francis finished reading the book. As he was sliding it back in the shelf he glanced over to Rebecca. She was focused in on whatever book she was reading. _It's time to have a little fun with her._ He thought to himself as he walked over to the couch. He sat down as close to her as he could get and whispered in her ear

"Good book?" She didn't jump, but her head whipped around to look at him.

"Yes, it is." She shifted away from him a little. He smirked a little and moved a little closer to her. This continued until she reached the end of the couch. Francis reached up and brushed a little bit of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail out of her face.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was controlled. Francis opened his mouth to answer, but the bell signaling the end of the day rand above them. Rebecca took his pause to stand up.

"Well I have to go Francis, Thank you for helping me earlier. See you." She turned on her heel and walked out of the library. Francis watched her go, smiling to himself a little, until he was pulled out of his little daydream by his friends.

"I thought we would find you here Francis!" Gilbert practically yelled.

"What is wrong, mi Amigo?" Antonio asked as he walked over to Francis.

"Nothing, nothing" Francis waved it off "Shall we go into town?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it is taking so long between updates… I really have no other excuse except for school… sorry… and I swear it is going to get more interesting soon. Once again I unfortunately do not own Hetalia… **

Rebecca turned when she heard a knock on the door. She smiled when she opened the door and saw that Arthur was waiting outside.

"Hey Arthur, come in!" She stepped to the side so that he could get through.

"I thought I would come and see if you needed any help unpacking, and to see who your roommate is..." He looked over to the left side of the room. It was very neat with a little red and blue flag on the wall next to the bed. Rebecca had discovered that every room had two beds, two desks and two little flags to indicate the country the person comes from.

"Her name is Lilli, she seems really sweet. She said she had to go see her big brother or something. I think that she is in the grade below us." Arthur gave a grunt of agreement.

"Yes she is, she is the representative from Lichtenstein. Her older brother is the rep from Switzerland. He is in the student council with me."

"Jeez Arthur how many activities do you do after school?"

"Enough to keep me busy." Rebecca rolled her eyes at this.

"Do you need help unpacking or not?" Rebecca nodded at this and turned back to her side of the room, which was a complete mess. She looked at Arthur and saw him cringe.

"Oh come on! I am just unpacking!"

"It is still messy!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I think that this is what a room is meant to look like when you unpack it. Anyway you can help me clean it up!" The two started taking things out of their boxes. They did this for a few minutes in silence, until Rebecca pulled out her I pod dock.

"Ha… That's where that went!" Rebecca held the dock up victoriously.

"What do you mean, did you forget which box you put it in or something." Arthur asked while he pulled a stuffed toy Koala out of another box.

"Be careful with Kev!" Arthur raised his eyebrows at her.

"You named a toy Koala after your pet Koala."

"Well I couldn't exactly bring the real Kev could I?" Rebecca Turned and plugged the dock in and put her phone in it "And to answer you earlier question, no I thought I lost this in seventh grade… I wonder how it ended up in there… Oh well." She pressed a button on the phone and some music started playing.

"Is this Bond?" Arthur looked at the phone and found some music from the Bond films and Pirates of the Caribbean movies in a playlist.

"Yeah do you like my choices?" Arthur grunted and Rebecca rolled her eyes. They went back to putting things away. This went on for another hour, when there was another knock at the door. Arthur looked at Rebecca, who shrugged. He turned and went to answer the door as Rebecca but the clothes she was holding in a drawer. She turned back around when she heard the door slam.

"What happened, who was it?" She asked Arthur as she walked over to him.

"Rebecca, would you be so kind as to let us in?" A very French voice asked from outside of the door. Rebecca raised her eyebrows at Arthur and opened the door. Outside stood Francis, Gilbert, Antonio and another brown haired boy who Rebecca didn't know. The latter was scowling as much as Arthur was.

"Oh Hey guys, come in." Rebecca stepped out of their way, but Arthur stood where he was and didn't move.

"Arthur" Rebecca warned, he scowled at her "I thought you prided yourself on being a Gentleman?"

Arthur moved out of the way of the group of boys, and turned to leave.

"I'll see you at dinner Rebecca." He pulled the door closed behind him before Rebecca could react.

"Geez, he doesn't have to leave the room whenever we come in does he?" Gilbert asked out loud from his position sprawled out on Rebecca's bed.

"I am guessing that he doesn't like you guys too much." Rebecca said as she moved on of Gilbert's legs so that she could sit down. Her and Arthur had done most of the unpacking, there was only one box left and that was sitting on her desk.

"We may or may not have played a little prank on him in seventh grade that made him hate us." Antonio said.

"Oh, so you guys are the ones that put all those fake spiders in his locker…"

"You know about that?" Francis asked.

"Yeah, he came down to Australia that summer and wouldn't even go near my huntsman. I haven't heard him scream so much since I pushed him into the lake when we were kids."

"Pet huntsman?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, I have a pet spider back home… Now that I think about it he never really liked any of my pets… well except for tucker..." She said thoughtfully.

"How many pets do you have?" The new brown haired boy asked. Rebecca sat in thought for a few minutes, and just when Francis was going to say something to cover up the silence she spoke again.

"About… 17 I think… Those are the ones that specifically belong to me. My parents own more!" She smiled up at them as they all stared at her in confusion and disbelief.

"How do you have so many pets!?" Antonio asked, Rebecca turned her gaze specifically on him.

"Oh, my parents own a zoo." She said quite simply.

"Seriously! That's awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed, sitting bolt upright. Rebecca said a little thanks, then an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Well, shall we head to dinner? We don't want Rebecca to get I trouble from her cousin for being late to her first dinner!" Francis sent her a little wink while he said this, causing Rebecca to blush.

"Ja! That sounds like a great idea! Come on Becca!" Gilbert jumped up and grabbed Rebecca's wrist and dragged her out of the room, Leaving the other three boys standing there in confusion.

"Come on Tomato Bastard, if we don't go now we are going to be late and I don't really want to be yelled at by that tea bastard tonight."

"Okay Lovi! Are you coming Francis?" Antonio answered the angry Italian. Francis nodded and took one last look around the small room and followed the odd couple.


End file.
